


I didn't know what to get you

by Whom_you_ask



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blushing Peter Parker, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, First Christmas, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Precious Peter Parker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whom_you_ask/pseuds/Whom_you_ask
Summary: Peter and Tony enjoy their first Christmas together. They're doing the ordinary Christmas events, but with their own touch of shit. Peter doesn't know what to gift him.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 21





	I didn't know what to get you

**Author's Note:**

> It's fluffy for all.
> 
> 12/20 AN: I realized how much I procrastinated on this, even though it was only supposed to be a joke my friend told me I should write. My birthday came up, and my friend bought me Enter the Gungeon on Steam. I've been wanting to play it on the PC for a while, so I've been gaming on that. I've already gotten over 18 hours lol. Anyway, I'll try to boot this out tonight, PST. Merry Christmas to you guys!
> 
> 12/21 AN: Okay, I got sidetracked and ended up chatting with my friends on discord for over an hour.

"Tony, I can't reach this box!" I stood on my tip-toes, trying to grab the box of ornaments in the garage. Yes, I should've grabbed a stool to stand on, but I'm too lazy to grab one. I attempted jumping to get a hold of the box, and it worked! My hands are on the box. Then I realized that my feet are off of the ground, and the box is slipping with me. "T-Tony!" I scream. "Help!" I start whimpering in distress until a pair of hands wrap around my waist.

I let out a sigh of relief as I'm brought down. Then I turn around to see my knight in shining armor. "What are you doing?" Tony giggled and grabbed the box from my hands. He kissed my forehead and began walking to the door. I latched my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. It's funny how my weight didn't phase him. I've always thought I was a little fat, but Tony makes me feel like I'm light as fuck.

"Sorry, but I was trying to get the ornaments, but I couldn't reach them, so I jumped for it," I began rambling. Tony let out snorts of laughter when I told him about how I jumped for the box of colorful orbs. His face always showed his wrinkles when he laughed, genuinely. My long-winded sentences were cut short when he was chuckling. Red started forming on my cheeks, and I buried my face into his hair. "S-Shut up!" my embarrassed shout was muffled in his tufts of hair. "You know you're getting gray hairs!" I tried to come up with an argument to get him embarrassed.

"You love this old man anyway," Tony rested his hand on the top of my hand and directed us to the Christmas tree. I giggled in agreement, and we left it at that. Our tree was put up next to the tv and couches. There was a blanket underneath the tree so the pine needles wouldn't fall on the floor. It was covered with some ornaments, but not too much because we wanted to spend the time together. There were some presents underneath the tree already because our friends and family sent them over. I'm scared that May sent sex toys as a gift.

"Do you think I went overboard with the lights?" Tony asked, scrolling through the computer system for them. I tilted my head to look at what the screen showed. We had put up the lights all around the house, set up reindeer to look as though they were eating our grass, and we put up a Santa coming down our chimney. That's not all though. Tony put on a light show for the front of our house. Then he got a reef on our door that had moving ornaments. He went all out this year, but I don't mind. I've never had a good Christmas with my family. Aunt May and I ordered Chinese food, and that was it.

"Of course you did, but I love it either way," I nuzzled into his shoulder. He leaned his head onto mine, and we looked over the light system together. There were a couple of flickering lights, but we fixed that in a few seconds. "Let's set up the tree!" Then I felt him pick me up by the waist again. He always does this when he feels protective of me. Sometimes he does it to me by surprise and scares the living hell out of me. "You're so easy to pick up, and it's adorable," Tony took a mistletoe and put it over the doorway toward the staircase.

After that, he set me down on the carpet. I opened one of the boxes and took out the bedazzled ornaments. They were silver and gold, and It made me feel special. We couldn't decide on a star for the tree, so Tony got a disco ball. When we turned the lights off, it displayed thousands of color patterns. It's our own spin-off, and I couldn't ask for more. I don't know where the disco ball is at the moment, but I think it's somewhere on the kitchen counter.

A couple of seconds later, Tony walked in with three more boxes of ornaments. On the tree, the lights were already up. They were flashing will all the colors. The ornaments complemented the color scheme well. You could tell it would give someone an epileptic seizure. I wouldn't like that to happen.

Soon enough, we finished decorating the Christmas tree. Lights were brighter than ever, and the colorful orbs were stuffed together because we had too many. Tony lifted me to put the disco ball as the centerpiece. After almost an hour of work, we decided to make cookies. It's about noon by the time we finished with the tree. Christmas is in a couple of days, but I felt like having sweets now.

Then the thought dawned upon me. Christmas is in two days! I haven't thought about a gift to get my boyfriend. During Christmas, getting someone a gift is the bare minimum of what you have to do. How could I fail at something without getting to the bare minimum!? Please let there be a god to help me with this task. I whined out loud, and Tony caught me. He had a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" he wiped his hands on a towel over his shoulder and walked towards my side of the kitchen. His calloused hands wrapped around my hips, and he pressed me into his chest. I giggled and gave him a fake smile. "I'm just thinking about how fun this will be," I lied. It's such a big lie too. How could I forget the one thing! I mentally facepalm myself and help my boyfriend with cookies.

We made at least 5 batches of cookies. I ate more than the usual amount, probably. I was feeling like a fatass by the end of the day. Tony didn't eat them over a plate or napkin. Do you know what he did? He purposely ate them over my head so that the crumbs fell on my head. I tried to make it even with him, but he snatched me before I could. Laughs and giggles were echoing throughout the room. I snatched a couple of cookies for both of us while Tony carried me to bed. I shoved the sweet treat past his lips and nibbled on mine.

Tony has said multiple times that he shouldn't have too many sugary goods. He thinks that he'll get medical problems, even though he had the same amount of cookies as me.

Right as we were about to lay down, he directed me to the bathroom. I didn't want to brush my teeth tonight. All I want to do right now is cuddle with my boyfriend and fall asleep. I don't care if I'll regret it in the morning. I whine and try to wriggle out of his grip. "Your dental hygiene is important, Peter," Tony tsked me and set me down on the tile flooring. "Also, you just downed like, seventeen cookies." I looked at the ground and fiddled with my feet. "Seriously, what the fuck," he chuckled and started the water.

He threw my toothbrush in my hand while he was brushing his. I rolled my eyes and put toothpaste on mine. What would I do without Tony?

Now, I got about two minutes to think of a Christmas gift. If you were a billionaire, what would you like? You could buy anything you want. Sometimes I wish Tony was not rich. Then it would be so much easier to get a present because there would be a list. The downfall of that reality is that I'm broke as fuck, and I wouldn't be able to afford him anything.

Maybe he'd like something I could make? People like handmade and thoughtful presents. I could make something for him, and he'd love it! At least, I hope he loves it. Tony wouldn't show his disappointment in a gift I get him, though. I won't be able to tell if he's disappointed or not. I'll have to work extra hard on this.

Think, Peter, what would be something Tony would find essential or thoughtful? A photo album would be cool, but I don't have many pictures of us together doing things. Then there's also the factor that we don't do much as a couple. I'm not the type of person to go on vacation often, and Tony doesn't like leaving unless it's for a meeting. There's a lot of pros and cons with a photo album. Then it hits me.

Tony always has trouble keeping an organized lifestyle because of his time spent in the lab. I could make him a customized watch that'll do everything to keep him healthy. I'll program it to make it myself yelling at him. He listens to me all the time when it comes to stopping working. He can never resist my persistent bickering. If that doesn't get him to get out of his workspace, I pull the doe's eyes on him. It works 99% of the time.

My thoughts were put to a halt when Tony turned the sink water on again. I swirled my brush one more time before spitting it out. The bathroom lights interfered with my sleepiness, so now I'll spend the time working on his present. "I'm going to work on some stuff in the lab!" I called out to Tony before running out of the room. Before I could make it far, Tony pulled me in an embrace. I tried to wiggle out of the bear hug, but Tony's warmth made me stop pestering. "You're going to sleep because I don't want to get up and drag you out of the lab, okay, baby boy?" Tony cooed.

"I won't take long, I promise!" I tried to pull the doe's eyes on him as he picked me up bridal style. Sadly, those didn't work as he carried me to bed. "You never live up to your promises when it comes to the lab, sweetheart," he teased as he set me down. I murmured under my breath and stripped my shirt off. I like sleeping in biker shorts and my boxers. Then I watch Tony take off his shirt and dress pants. I blush a little at his muscular chest. He's ripped from tinkering and being Iron Man and all. That left him in his boxers.

We pulled the covers over ourselves and snuggled up to each other. My head rested in the side of his neck, and his arms around my waist. I'll need to come up with everything tomorrow.

~~~

Watching my boyfriend's sleeping self in my arms made me so happy. His curls nestled in my neck, and his tiny, lullaby breaths, showing me that he's fallen asleep. Now thinking about it, I don't think the gifts I've gotten Peter are worth it. I've bought adorable plushies for him since he never shuts up about the plusheen ones. Then I also bought him a hoverboard because he talks about riding around the house on a Roomba. Although, those gifts don't feel like something that'd Peter would deserve. He deserves so much more.

One idea came to my mind as I looked at the stars out of our window. Peter is a star, and he deserves to be recognized as one. I will pay as much money as I can to rename a star to be called "Peter." I'd have to start now to complete the transactions. It's about 1:00 AM right now, but I know Pepper is up at the moment. I'll call her. This will be the best present for Peter, and I hope he loves this gift.

Quietly, I unwrapped myself from Peter and made my way downstairs to call Pepper. I knew that I should've at least put on a robe, but it's too late into the night. I looked through my contacts and found her number. The sound of the scroll wheel was louder than it should be in the silent room. It rang for about a second before she picked up.

"Hey, Pepper, sorry for bothering you, but could you set some things up to help me buy a star and name it?" I asked while tracing my fingers on the granite island. She didn't sound groggy or like she just woke up. I'm going to assume that she heard me perfectly fine. "Tony, hun, why are you asking me about this at 1...21 in the morning?" I heard some typing on a keyboard. "It's for a Christmas present," I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Let me guess, is Peter what you're going to name the star?" Pepper snorted across the line, and I rolled my eyes. "Yes, but you can't tell him," I walked over to make a cup of coffee. This will be a long night.

~~~

Little did Tony know that Peter woke up in the middle of the night too. Peter snuck down into the lab to work on the Christmas present. Both of them were working hard that night. Peter didn't stop working on the layout until 6:00 AM. He thought Tony had gone a little early to work. Tony actually drove to Pepper's place to work out the details of the star idea. The sun was shining through the windows, revealing the dust particles in the air. The boy had finished the building of the watch. All he needed to finish was working out the addons and kinks.

Over on Tony's story, he was busy writing paperwork on his fifth cup of coffee. They would have to reveal the star to the public so people would know and whatnot. Pepper had helped him forge his signature on behalf of him. Unlike Peter, Tony was able to drink coffee to keep himself awake. He texted Peter telling him that he'll be out of commission for the day. Hearing that made Peter happy because it would give him more time to work on the watch.

By 6:00 PM, Peter finished the watch. He'd skipped out on eating the whole day, drank a little when he felt like passing out, and was all about to fall over. Peter recorded voice lines, programmed a system to tell Tony the appropriate times to finish and do activities, and was a calendar. It sucked that it was exactly like a phone in a way, but the watch felt more efficient.

When Tony got home at 8:00 PM, he brought food for him and Peter. In his suitcase was a document that stated he owned a star that's named "Peter." He put it in an envelope and put it under the Christmas tree, along with the other gifts he ordered. Then he saw a box that wasn't there before. It's from his lovely boyfriend. He smiled and carried the bag of food to the counter.

Upstairs, Peter was snacking on a granola bar to keep his energy up and downing three bottles of water. He had tired himself out too much. That's when he heard the garage door close, so he jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. Before he rushed, he put on an oversized hoodie because he was snuggled up in the bedsheets before. The hoodie is one of Tony's, and it fits him a little too big.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Peter," Tony kissed his forehead and opened up a takeout box of rice and salmon. It's one of his favorites. Peter could barely give his "welcome back" kisses before he shoved the food into his mouth. Forks and knives were forgotten about as he picked at them with his fingers. The combination of flavors, his taste buds demanding anything to eat, and the place where he got them created a heaven of a dinner. "Thank you, babe," Peter thanked him through a mouth of food. "Also, Merry Christmas Eve!"

"You're such a twink and a cutie pie," Tony snacked on the bits of rice that stuck to Peter's cheeks.

After their dinner, they headed off to sleep. Their legs were intertwined, and Peter eventually got cold, even though he had his boyfriend's body heat. Once Tony noticed his boyfriend was freezing, he ran to the closet to get 3 sets of blankets. Peter ended up putting fuzzy socks on and pajama pants.

~~~

I woke up to my boyfriend kissing me and jumping up and down on the bed. I'm like 90% the sun is barely out yet. I guess Peter is too excited to spend Christmas with me, but a man needs his sleep after staying up for almost an entire day. "Babe, it's a little too early, please come back to bed...," I dragged out and tried to reach out to him. Eventually, the bed dipped, and Peter's curls snuck under my chin. "We'll open presents, make cookies, and get fat soon, okay?" I mumbled in the clearest way I could. "An old man needs his sleep, though."

"Okay, Tony!" Peter giggled and kicked his legs. His unintentional kicking didn't help because it prodded him awake. "I guess I'm not sleeping," I grumbled and began to sit up. "There, there, no need to be Scrooge!" Peter scolded me and hopped out of bed. He yanked my arm and began pulling me downstairs to the tree. "I made you something special!" the overexcitement in his voice meant that it's something he worked hard on.

Then I saw what he wanted to show me. At the bottom of the staircase is a table full of food. There were breakfast foods, sweets, coffee, and fruit. Everything that we love to eat all in one place. "D-Do you like it?" Peter looked up at me with bulging eyes. I picked him up and swung him around. "Peter, this has got to be the nicest thing anyone has done for me!" he giggled, and I heard him start to sniffle. "I worked so hard, and it's so euphoric to feel appreciated," I saw happy tears fill his eyes. This Christmas has already started great.

"How about we open presents now?" I offered. Right as I said that, Peter bolted to under the tree.

"Just a heads-up, I made your gift because I didn't know what to get you, so I hope it's acceptable," I could tell he's nervous. He's biting his lip and fidgeting with his fingers. "Well, I hope you like my gifts because I was afraid you wouldn't enjoy them," I confessed. We both laughed half-heartedly at our thoughts.

He handed me the box, and I undid the lid. The bow is fake and was sewed on with the box. Inside was a gorgeous watch. It didn't look like something from a jewelry store. It looked more high-tech and useable. I examined it for a moment and figured out there was a touch screen. _' Peter made this?'_ I smiled and felt some tears forming in my eyes. "It's a watch I made to help you stay on task and not stay in the lab as often."

"I love it and you so much, thank you," I pecked his cheek. Then I reached under the tree and pulled out the presents I gave him. Peter's eyes widened at the amount of stuff I got him. "Now I feel bad because I only got you one thing," he looked down at the flooring and rested his chin on his palm. "Honey, don't feel bad because I was rushing on these gifts," I replied. "This envelope is a real present for you." 

When Peter opened the envelope and took out the document, I saw his eyes widen in shock. Then I saw him skim through the piece of paper. "Did you...?" he looked up at me, then back to the certificate. "No way...," I saw his eyes fill with tears and spill. "I can't believe you did this for me!" "This is the most generous thing someone has done for me!" He jumped at me to engulf me in a hug

My first Christmas with Peter has got to be the best. 

I couldn't ask for a better one.


End file.
